


Error 403

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Based off of technical difficulties by therentyoupay (its a continuation after ch 7)— In which Ladybug gets trapped in an elevator with... Nino. { LoveSquare, brotp!MariNino, all-around-friendship!fic } Prompt: Trapped in an ElevatorNino already knows who Ladybug is. Working as her Battle Buddy, he protects her secret and provides an alibi when Marinette needs it.Now, she has decided to tell her partner, before anyone else,  but in the chaos of another akuma, she may be forced to reveal everything to AdrienAdrien Agreste, who she used to have a crush on. Adrien Agreste who almost tried to kiss her in the hallway after she practically declared her love for Chat Noir. Adrien, who has been acting really weird since the whole elevator thing.Yeah. That Adrien.She will have to tell him, unless Chat Noir can come to her rescue.But he's preoccupied.





	1. Oops I did it again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therentyoupay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentyoupay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [technical difficulties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910055) by [therentyoupay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentyoupay/pseuds/therentyoupay). 



> You can think of this as a continuation to technical difficulties, from chapter 7, I recommend reading that first, but you also could probably start here and be fine.

As soon as Adrien realized exactly what those bubbles meant, Marinette said some choice words. _He never realized that she swore so much._

She grabbed his arm roughly and started running. "We have to get you to safety."

"But-" Adrien didn't know what to say. How much he could say, without putting her in danger. _No, you need to run, I'm Chat Noir?_ Seemed like a lot to drop on her all at once. She already knew that he liked her.

"He's mad at both of us right now." Marinette shook her head. "You've been space-y and I've just been relying on him too much. He's spent so much time protecting me, I should've helped protect him more."

"Marinette, you're rambling."

"I know." She pulled Adrien into an empty room and slammed the door shut. "This will do. You can hide here."

"We can hide here." Adrien placed a hand on the doorknob. "I'm not letting you run out there alone. You could get hurt."

"I can protect myself."

"So can I!" Adrien interjected. _Better than you probably. I'm Chat Noir._

"Its not the same." Marinette frowned. "I know you want to help, but the best thing for you to do right now is hide." She reached for the doorknob. Then she frowned. She jiggled the knob a few times. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Adrien already knew what she was going to say.

"I may have accidentally locked us in here."

"That's okay. We can just wait for Ladybug to come help us." Adrien tried to stay calm, but he was panicking on the inside. He couldn't help Ladybug if he was stuck with Marinette.

"Or Chat Noir..."

"I'm pretty sure he's preoccupied."

She have him a funny look. "Never mind. I have to get out of here." 

"What happened to staying safe?"

"Its safer for you if I'm not here." Marinette took a breath. "Its safer for everyone in Paris if I can get out."

"Oh. Because Nino is targeting us, we should split up?" 

"Yeah! Well, no, but that's a good reason."

"I agree, its easier to find us when we are both together." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I care about you a lot Marinette. I can't let you run out there alone."

"Yeah, I don't want to leave you." She shook the door. "Also I can't."

"So we wait for Ladybug?"

"Or Chat."

"Yeah...." Marinette was screaming on the inside. 

No one could save Paris except for her, and she was trapped with Adrien.

Adrien Agreste, who she used to have a crush on. Adrien Agreste who almost tried to kiss her in the hallway after she practically declared her love for Chat Noir. Adrien, who has been acting really weird since the whole elevator thing.

Adrien, who will be the second person she reveals her identity to.

Yeah. That Adrien.

The silence is deafening.

"I have to tell you something-" they say at the same time. 

"You go first-" Adrien insists.

"No, you. My thing can wait."

"Well, first I wanted to apologize for the kiss. It was uncalled for and I know you don't even like me anymore and-"

She blushed. "I do."

"What?"

"I still like you. I like you a lot, Adrien Agreste. And I've spent so long trying to get over you, but as I've become a better friend, I've started falling for you again too."

"But what about Chat Noir?"

"I could ask you the same about Ladybug. I like him, I really do, but I can't be with him. At least, not yet. But I can be with you now."

"Now?"

Marinette kissed him gently. "Now."

"Well," he leaned as far away as he could. "That was the greatest thing I've heard, but also, you have horrible timing."

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't want to talk to you about how much I love you, especially when I still have feelings for Ladybug and-"

"Adrien, its okay."

"No it isn't. I can't be in love with both of you, it isn't fair-"

"Its fine."

"No it isn't."

"Of course it is. I am Ladybug."

He froze. "What?"

"Shit." She buried her face in her hands. "Shit shit shit. I can't let anyone else know." 

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't. I accidentally revealed to Nino, and now you. Who's next, Hawkmoth? I'm not responsible enough for the miraculous, I can't be trusted, even with my own secrets. I'm an idiot."

"No you aren't. You're one of the sweetest, smartest, most creative people I know."

"I am not. And I swore that I was going to tell Chat before I told anyone."

"Really?"

"Of course. He's my partner and one of my best friends. So are you of course, but I wanted him to know first, you know?"

"Well," Adrien shrugged, "if it's any consolation I was going to tell you that I am Chat Noir."

It was her turn to freeze. "What?"

"If it's any consolati-" 

"Shhh!" She placed a finger over his lips. "I think I hear someone outside." 

He frowned. "Are you sure, I don't hear anything."

"I wish Chat Noir was here."

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"He would know if I actually heard something or if I was just being paranoid."

"M'lady." Adrien grabbed her hand. "I think you're just being paranoid." 

"What did you just call me?"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, "Now you're listening?"

"Kitty?"

"Let me explain-"

"No need!" The Bubbler had the absolute worst timing. 

The door they were hiding behind suddenly dissolved into thousands of tiny bubbles. 

"That can't be good." Marinette swore. "Spots On!" She transformed and stepped in front of Adrien.

Behind the curtain of bubbles, he appeared. Nino. Only he wasn't himself anymore, he looked like a cartoon villain. 

"If you can't make time for me, I'll make sure you don't have time for anyone!"

Ladybug held her yo-yo out. "I really hope that wasn't a death threat."

He laughed. "Poor little Adrien Agreste, always busy, never free. I'm sure you'd love it if you had nothing to do. Forever." 

"You can't do that to him-"

"And Ladybug. You always have to save the world. You always have to be doing something. Maybe it's time you took a break. Stopped using people."

"You really don't have to do this-"

"Oh." Nino smirked, "but I want to." He held out the bubble gun. 

"Any last words?"

Marinette opener her mouth to say 'Lucky Charm,' but Adrien spoke first. 

"Can I say something?"

"Go ahead." The Bubbler laughed. "We have all the time in the world. 

"I'm sorry. Okay? I know I've been a shitty friend and I'm sorry."

"Weak apologies will get you nowhere."

"Maybe I was jealous." Adrien frowned. "I wanted to know Ladybug, yeah, but I also wanted my best friend back. I felt like you were replacing me, and that scared me."

The Bubbler's face softened. "Bro, I would never-"

"You were spending so much time with Marinette and Alya and Ladybug and I felt like I was being forgotten." Adrien held out his fist. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk." 

"Apology accepted." The Bubbler reached for a fist bump. Everything seemed to work out. Then he laughed. "Sike!" 

He pulled the trigger and two things happened at once. 

Ladybug and Adrien started floating up up and away.

And now they were closer than ever. 


	2. Hit me baby one more time

Ladybug, who was Marinette, tried to pop the bubble with her yo-yo, but she couldn't. She punched it a couple times and tried to kick it. Nothing worked. It just kept going higher and higher. She crossed her arms and let out a groan. "Okay Chaton, do your thing."

"It would be my pleasure." Adrien grinned. "Plagg, Claws out!" A magical transformation came over him.

Ladybug stared as Adrien was surrounded by a green light and his kwami disappeared into a leather suit. "Whoa. So that's what it looks like."

"Take a picture. Itll last longer." He smirked. "If you wanted to stare at me, all you had to do was ask."

She rolled her eyes. "Can you just get us out of here?"

"Of course." He held out his hand, keeping the destructive magic away from himself. "Cataclysm!" He took a breath and slammed his hand down on the bubble. 

Ladybug held her arms out in a ready stance. She had pulled her yo-yo out and was already looking around at potential things to latch onto. She was prepared to fall, and to bring her partner with her.

But the fall never came. 

Chat Noir destroyed the bubble surrounding them, but unlike the first time the bubbler attacked, there was another bubble surrounding that one. 

They were trapped.

And with Chat's Cataclysm gone, they didn't really have a way out. 

They looked at each other and sat down as his ring started to beep. 

"So..." he began. "Any ideas?"

She looked around. "No, I don't think so. I've got nothing."

"Where do you think the bubbler is?"

"I'm not sure. He should be trying to take my miraculous."

"Yeah... maybe he's looking for Chat Noir." Chat shrugged. "As far as he knows, Chat is still out there somewhere, Ladybug isn't a threat."

"Or maybe he wasn't after us at all." Ladybug blinked and the gears started turning. "He just sent us away."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think that you and me were just collateral damage. He didn't really want to hurt us. He was just trying to get us away. We we're distracting him from his goal."

"But what other goal would he have?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I mean, we were bad friends, but that wouldn't be enough to akumatize him. He has plenty of people."

"I don't know LB. He was pretty off today. All day he was staring into space and just getting distracted. I have no idea what happened to hurt him so much."

"Or who." 

"Exactly. No one would do that to Nino. He's such a cool guy-"

"Alya was acting weird today too." Ladybug interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"She was fidgeting. Acting guilty. She wouldn't talk about it, but I know something was wrong."

"But she tells you everything."

"She didn't tell me that she was dating Nino."

"Do you think she would tell you if they broke up?" Chat's ring was beeping rapidly.

"I don't know. But that would explain. A lot."

"We have to go protect her."

"We have to stop him."

"Well, first we have to get out of here." His ring stopped beeping, and Chat changed back into Adrien, "and we should probably get some cheese."

"Yeah... I just don't know how."

Adrien dug through his pockets. "I don't have anything that would help. Just my phone, a pencil, and the bracelet you gave me."

"Oh, I can't believe you kept that in your pocket." She blushed.

"It was a special gift from one of my best friends. Of course I kept it. It means a lot to me." He smiled. "You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot too. But we should talk later. You just have me an idea." She smiled back. "Lucky Charm!"

Something fell from the sky and hit Adrien on the head. "A water bottle?"

"A magical water bottle." Ladybug nodded. "I think I get it!"

"Really? What do I need to do?"

"I have no idea." She frowned. "A water bottle... what do I do with that?"

"Maybe you drink it?" Adrien suggested. "You know. Hydrate or die-drate."

"No, I've had enough water. Let me just think."

He punched the bubble. "It's too strong. We.can't break through it."

"But.." she held up the water bottle. "What if it was weaker?"


End file.
